Harry Potter y la Mierda Filosofal
by Mona2002
Summary: Harry Potter inicia un nuevo año en Hogwarts, pero unos extraños ataques de diarrea le hacen pensar que Lord Valdomero, digo, Voldemort, planea algo malvado. Y, cuando todos menos lo esperan, aparece la Mierda Filosofal para enredarlo todo. ¿Qué hará Harr


**Harry poto y la mierda filosofal**

**Notas del especímen autor de esto:** Hola terrícolas! Espero que disfruten este segundo fic de Harry Potter que escribo, y que pretendo terminar. Ah, y el fic de ya 3 años también. Agregar que me gusta el libro y que el hecho de mofarme hasta de mi existencia no significa que desprecie el montón de hojas de Rowling.

**Disclaimer o como sea: **Sí, sí...Es una estupidez, creo yo, decir que no soy dueña ni de Harry potter, ni de los apestosos tíos, ni del gordinflón del primo, ni de tu madre, ni nada relacionado con el libro. Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**  
HARRY POTO Y LA MIERDA FILOSOFAL**

**_Malfoyseo, capítulo 1, versículo del 1 al 15345._**

**H**arry Potter se hallaba, como de costumbre, en casa de sus apestosos tíos. Nada de estas vacaciones- si es que pueden denominarse vacaciones- resultó diferente a las otras. El tonto de Dudley le molestaba hasta el cansancio, y tía Petunia y tío ASS le hacían creer que era la escoria más insignificante del mundo. Por su parte, Harry no parecía realmente afectado por la actitud de sus tíos.

Su atención se concentraba en una serie de malestares que venían haciéndose presentes hace ya algunos días. Tendido boca arriba en la incómoda cama, la mente de Harry sólo deambulaba en los hechos anteriores.

Fue en medio de la cena, sentado en la mesa con los Dursley, cuando una punzada abrupta le vino al estómago. Inconscientemente, Harry llevó su brazo hacia el origen del dolor, botando así su plato y vaso al suelo, los que terminaron hecho trizas.

- Por dios, Vernon! Este pobre demonio ha botado mi vaso y plato favorito! - gritó tía Petunia.  
Vernon asintió y redirigió su mirada hacia Harry:  
-Mira lo que has hecho, cabrón de mierda! Harry habría respondido, pero una segunda punzada, más avellasadora que la primera,sacudió su hígado, intestinos y estupidez. (n/a: ni piensen que me voy a poner a charlar de anatomía). Instintivamente aumentó la presión de sus brazos en el estómago y cerró los ojos. El dolor era terrible.

- Ni pienses que me apiadaré de tí por esa cara de culo que pones, mamón.  
Dudley soltó una carcajada.  
- Hazlo pagar, querido - habló tía Petunia- Es esa estúpida magia, esos cochinos come mocos de los magos maricas que le afectan el cerebro. El bicho ya está tan loco que le vienen los ataques.  
- Tan maricas y come mocos como Dudley -contestó Harry entre medio del dolor.  
-¡Esto ya es suficiente, pendejó de mierda! Quiero que recojas ahora mismo la cagada hiciste, que cierres tu hocico y que muevas tu asqueroso culo a tu habitación- ladró Vernon, a quien ya le salía humo por las orejas.  
Harry sólo obedeció, recogió los pedazos de vidrió y por un momento pensó en tirarlos al rostro de su tío Vernon que entre murmullos comentaba cosas como "estúpido hijo de puta, mago imbécil, marica subnormal...".

Una vez hecho lo encomendado por su tío, Harry giró en sus talones rumbo a su habitación, pero unos pasos bastaron para confirmar lo que temía. Los pantalones le parecían resbaladizos, y su nariz hacía contacto con un extraño olor fétido. Por un momento Harry se sintió afligido y culpable, pero acto seguido una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Lo siguiente ocurrió rápido, su tío gritó que qué mierda era ese olor al culo de tía Petunia cuando no se bañaba en tres días, que lo decapitaría, mutilaría, castraría, profanaría y todos los rías negativos existentes, mientras Harry corría a su habitación cerrando la puerta rápidamente con llave.  
Tió Vernon corrió sólo para encontrarse con la puerta en sus narices.  
-Abre esa puerta imbécil putrefacto culo cagado, hijo de la gran reputa!- gritaba al golpear agitadamente la madera que lo separaba de Harry.

- Usted me dijo que recogiera lo que hice y que subiera a mi habitación. Hecho. - respondió pasivamente Harry.  
Minutos después, Tío Vernon, hastiado del escándalo e inefectividad de su griterío, bajó las escaleras sólo para hallar a su hijo y esposa verdes y con caras de repulsión.

-Genial - exclamó Vernon - el muy mamón destruye nuestros platos y además deja hediondo a cagada.

De vuelta al presente, Harry cambió de posición en la cama. Pensar se le hacía más difícil que limpiarse el culo. Sabía que esos dolores no eran de una causa natural, sabía que debía estar relacionado con Hogwarts, con...Voldemort.  
El sólo hecho de pensar su nombre le produjo un chasquido de pies a cabeza.

Sumido en la oscuridad de su habitación, observó la jaula vacía de Hedwig.El pájaro había partido hace dos días con un mensaje para Hermione y Ron. Probablemente podrían ayudarlo, además se sentía inmensamente solo. En ese mismo instante el animal se abrió paso por la ventana a toda velocidad, la que no disminuyó en ningun momento, dando de lleno contra el rostro de Harry que finalizó magullado y ensangrentado.

-¡Pero qué te pasa pájaro hijo de la **reputa** pajara de la mierda que te **parió**! - Aulló Harry, acariciando su cara.  
-_WARK! WARK!_ -Hedwig agitó sus alas, se cagó en el pecho de Harry y salió volando por la ventana.

Harry no terminaba de creerse lo ocurrido. Primero la extraña cagada, luego la faena de limpiarse el culo, y ahora Hedwig, su fiel amigo, le destroza la cara y le caga en el pecho. Sencillamente genial.

Dejando de lado estos infertiles pensamientos, Harry cogió los pergaminos. El primero de ellos venía de Hermione. Leyó:

**_Querido Harry:_**

_**Vete a la mierda, diarreico asqueroso.**  
_


End file.
